


多挤点那个

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Summary: 胡搞
Kudos: 16





	多挤点那个

“他怎么样了？”李知勋下台后和同乡遇上，心里再火烧火燎也不得不客套几句，这会儿才赶回待机室门口，心想恐怕是热乎的一口都吃不上了，没想到刚要推门，全圆佑先出来了。

全圆佑衣服还好好穿在身上，但已经染上奇怪味道了，闻言拍拍李知勋的肩嘿嘿一笑：“你自己进去看，我先回车上拿个东西。”。李知勋点点头往里走，打眼看到权顺荣的一瞬间心想你全圆佑是石佛转世吧，怎么这场景还能走得出门去啊，还去车上拿东西，拿什么，拿眼镜吗？

不过看着有点疼啊，李知勋皱了皱眉，过去拍金珉奎的肩。

“怎么把衣服也塞进去了，多磨得慌。”

金珉奎被念了，转头去咬权顺荣的耳朵，拖着长音叫顺荣哥，问他疼不疼，委屈的好像套着权顺荣的背心操他的那根东西不是自己的一样。权顺荣嘴里被塞了自己的内裤，呜呜嗯嗯的什么话也说不出来，眼睛包着一包泪，看着李知勋一个劲的摇头，手冲着他下面直直伸过来，隔着裤子摸两把就要往外掏。

“怎么会疼呢，我们刚刚挤了好多润滑剂，都用完了，圆佑哥去拿新的。” 金珉奎一边说着，手掐着权顺荣的腰猛插几下，满意的看着怀里的哥哥缩回了手自己揉着乳头，眼神涣散，“哥，你以为为什么要给顺荣哥嘴巴塞上，他爽的一直流口水，一会儿妆都要化了。”

李知勋冷笑一下，在他们旁边坐下了。权顺荣的妆早花了，估计一进待机室就被干了，这时候满头满脸的汗，光着的两条腿上亮的像抹了一层精油。他伸手过去揉大腿根最嫩的地方，权顺荣打了个哆嗦直呜咽，金珉奎到抽了一口气。

“哥——你不做不要给我添乱好不好。”

这边还没等到李知勋回答，权顺荣一下有了好大反应。胳膊被绞在后面没办法动，愣是靠舌头一点一点把嘴里的内裤顶出去。金珉奎没制止他，但在他终于解放口腔的瞬间捏着两瓣浑圆把哥哥的屁股死死按在自己胯上，肉棍顶在最里面戳弄。权顺荣被塞了半天这会儿下巴都合不上，一声一声叫的又娇又媚，还不忘再度伸手去摸李知勋的东西。

“知勋...知勋为什么不做啊...呜...”权顺荣刚被金珉奎稍稍放过，转头就靠过来，直接拉开裤子给他手淫，明明屁股里塞着别人的老二，整个人却黏在李知勋身上，“想吃知勋的...最喜欢知勋了...”

那边金珉奎嘴巴已经撅的老高，但是维持着这个辛苦姿势——他坐在椅子上权顺荣坐他身上进出全靠他像举哑铃一样举哥哥的屁股——半天了，他又没力气再折腾，想了想竟然干脆整根都抽出来，把人塞李知勋怀里，自己去边上打。没想到两个哥哥完全没有挽留的意思，李知勋接过人来并没有要干的意思，把人放到沙发上趴好，有一下没一下的揉着红肿的穴口。

刚刚金珉奎拔出来的时候权顺荣几乎是在尖叫，爽是真的很爽，套上抹足了润滑剂的网格插进里面比会震动的按摩棒还麻痒，随便一动都像在屁股里面过电，爽的他浑身都是酥的。拔出来时原本已经几乎陷进穴肉上的衣服被带出来，每一个网格一个一个剥离的感觉差点叫他窒息，前面绷的紧紧的吐水，离射出去只差临门一脚了。

李知勋和他做了不知道多少次了，肯定知道他快射了，所以现在这副入定的样究竟是为什么啊。权顺荣欲哭无泪，后面被吊着，从高潮边缘缓缓冷静的感觉真的很不好。他脖子都快扭断，连叠声叫知勋，撅着屁股往他手上送，什么都不管用，甚至不管弟弟在场连老公主人好爹地都叫了(还不知道以后要怎么被金珉奎缠着叫)，李知勋还是不理他。

全圆佑就是在这个当间进来的，一手拿着润滑剂一手正在给自己戴眼镜。权顺荣简直像看见救星，也不管李知勋了，坐起来冲着他另一个同岁亲故伸手要抱。全圆佑看了看正一脸不高兴自己打飞机的金珉奎，又看了看坐在权顺荣旁边明明露着鸟却眼在观鼻鼻观心的玩手机的李知勋，有点摸不着头脑。但权顺荣催的急，小嘴巴抹了蜜似的，他也开心，伸手把人抱起来。

权顺荣立刻两腿一锁缠在全圆佑腰上，一手勾着他的脖子一手往自己屁股下面伸，去够全圆佑的肉棒。大猫健身几个月效果显著，身上挂着个浑身酥软的人还能分出一只手去解自己的裤子。权顺荣急的不行，一摸到就要往后面塞，全圆佑赶紧叫停，搂着他腰走了两步，又把那件衣服拿过来了。

“怎么还要套啊...”权顺荣嘟着嘴巴撒娇，“想直接吃肉棒...不要这个...”

全圆佑才不听他的，心想老子下面硬成那样还憋了小十分钟去拿润滑剂，不就是为了套这衣服干你。抖了两下把粘在一起的地方抖开，搭到自己的东西上面，下腹使着劲竖着那根，想掏润滑剂，却发现实在没手了。

“呀，你，”全圆佑费劲吧啦抬脚踢了李知勋一下，“帮我掏一下兜，在右边。”

李知勋还在看手机，哦了一声走过来帮他。刚刚裤子就被权顺荣解开了，一站起来就掉到地上，即使这样也目不斜视，甩着那个帮全圆佑拿了润滑剂，甚至还给涂了。金珉奎在一边看着下巴都要掉了，自己的活都忘了撸。当事两人反倒是因为精虫上脑没觉得有什么，这边刚涂好就被权顺荣摸上去，指尖托着龟头直接塞进屁股里。全圆佑这时候才觉得累了，抱着权顺荣就要坐下。

“你等下，你俩在地上做吧。”李知勋拉了他一把，指指落在地上的自己的裤子叫他们垫着那个做就完了。全圆佑白他一眼不想理，被李知勋直接拉住胳膊咬耳朵，“如果不想今天晚上被我和权顺荣夹在中间做你就听话一点。”

全圆佑震了一下，本来今天胡闹这一通就是不该的，这两天还有舞台，晚上再折腾一次就算他是铁打的猛男也要散架。权衡之下把权顺荣放下去趴好，手扶在沙发边上，自己反正还穿着裤子，就随便跪到地上，又挤了点润滑剂再插进去。李知勋站在原地等他俩又干起来，才走回去坐下。

——以地上那条裤子的位置来讲，走回去的意思是走到权顺荣手正扶着的地方。

李知勋一抬腿迈过那两条打着颤的胳膊，回身坐下，光溜溜的两腿分开直对着他的脸，那根东西立着，龟头晶亮。权顺荣呜咽一声，微微张嘴，一边承受着后面冲撞的快感一面又想把嘴巴也塞满。但他还记得刚刚李知勋不给他吃，嘴巴张开舌头都伸出来了，又在离肉棒还差一点的地方停下，可怜巴巴的看着。那人这会儿终于舍得笑一下，伸手揉揉他的脸蛋，又往下滑了一点，把东西送进他嘴里。

“吃吧。”

事后：

金珉奎基本是靠自己打出来的，完事儿之后拉着全圆佑告状，说权顺荣竟然当着他的面——甚至还吃着他的东西呢——说最喜欢李知勋的那个，简直是不把他俩放在眼里。全圆佑这会儿还记得李知勋刚刚的威胁，不太想掺合。但权顺荣不知道这事儿，不顾李知勋还在那给他擦屁股上的精液，着急忙慌的就解释，不是最喜欢知勋的那个，是最喜欢知勋。

金珉奎一脸无语：“这有什么不一样。”

权顺荣顿了顿：“当然不一样！欸但是...你这么一说，我好像的确最喜欢知勋的那个！”

这下连全圆佑都无语了：“...你想说为什么吗？不想说就不要说了，我不是很想听。”

权顺荣赶紧摆手：“不是不是圆佑你听我讲，珉奎也是，你们都很大的，但是你俩都是直的，知勋那个前面是翘的，真的很舒服！”

“...”

“...”

“真的...”

全圆佑扶了扶眼镜：“呀，李知勋，你要带那个衣服回家的话先去洗一下。”

李知勋：“懒得洗。”

金珉奎：“那你塞自己包里不要塞我包里！！！”


End file.
